


`cause most of us are heaving (through corrupted lungs)

by jaylene



Category: Naruto
Genre: (The Author Regrets Everything), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Definite tones of dub-con, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pseudo-Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Also Puts Knowledge of Strange Animal Mating Facts to Use, The Author Regrets Nothing, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: I think we should run, run, run, run...





	1. Chapter 1

Running.

Breathless running.

Sakura dodges around a tree, turning gracefully in the opposite direction as she scents a change in the air.

She cannot be caught.

Not here.

Not by them.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes as a howl rents the air because it is such a typical alpha display and she knows that it has to be Madara. He’s the least subtle of the bunch.

And the least restrained.

Sakura ignores the way a pulse of heat slithers down her spine to her cunt at the thought, cursing her cycle once more.

How was she to know it aligned all too perfectly with the Hunt?

Stupid clans and their stupid ceremonies and their stupid nosy ways.

Which moron’s idea was it for there to even be a Hunt? And during a blood moon of all things? Among the common folk, among her people, it was so much more simple. You like a person, like their scent or personality or whatever, you ask them to mate.

 _Politely_.

None of this…posturing and pomp that reeks of practices that died out centuries ago. Really, the first warning sign should’ve been using the _sky_ of all things to dictate their mating habits. Blood moons are rare and, as more howls are loosed in a chorus that speaks of aggression, anticipation, and _alpha_ , Sakura finds herself feeling a bit resigned. They’re undoubtedly pent-up with sexual tension and, a ripple of desire clenches her core, _she_ is the only omega around.

A glint catches Sakura’s eyes and she jumps clear of the net that is poised across the ground, ready to snatch her up. Sakura scoffs, continuing on in her search. It’ll take much more than such an amateur move to take her down.

Now where are the boundaries?

She is within the sacred Hunting Grounds, a beautiful, rolling landscape of hills and trees, but she isn’t here to appreciate the scenery. In fact, if she had it her way, she wouldn’t be here at all.

This is what she gets for daring to make any ties among the clans.

Damn bastards are far too traditional and possessive for their own and, more importantly, her  good.

Why, oh why, did she have to go into the village today of all days?

Oh right, she needed suppressants, which they _hadn_ _’t_ given her.

Sakura rolls out of the path of poorly covered pit. She feels a bit offended by the lack of effort put into the traps. Truly, did these folk expect omegas to be imbeciles?

As another frisson of want pulses within her abdomen, Sakura concedes that it may be more a matter of the cycle.

It is…difficult to think to say the least.

Even now, Sakura can feel the film that promises to curtain her mind in a potent cocktail of lust, want, and arousal. It clings to her as cobwebs, sticky and lingering with the idea of embracing her uninhibited instincts; allowing the beast within to romp about in reckless, wanton abandon.

It would be so easy to fall into her heat, to succumb and be consumed with the flames that already lick at her insides…

Sakura curses as she stumbles over the top of a trap, barely managing to pull her foot away before the noose is pulled taut and high into a tree. She pauses, looking at it with incredulity.

Did they really want to string her up?

“Ravishing as always, Sakura.”

“Madara,” Sakura says stiffly, turning to face him.

His head is canted in her direction, red eyes spinning lazily, as he inhales deeply. A grin flits across his lips and lingers there and Sakura can see, even at this distance, the way his eyes dilate. He affects a relaxed posture but Sakura can see the way her presence is affecting him. “Oh, love, you smell absolutely divine.”

“Howling, Madara, really?” she asks, preparing herself to run once more.

Her clothes, “ceremonial garb” as they called it, is loose and light; designed for that exact purpose. The fact that it is a pristine white makes Sakura want to roll her eyes at the overt symbolism but now is not the time.

“What can I say?” he replies and his scent flares in such a way that Sakura can barely bite off a gasp. It is spicy and heavy and her mouth waters as it tells her that they are incredibly compatible in the basest of ways. “You draw out the inner beast.”

Sakura cannot resist a groan at that. “Madara that was…not good.”

Madara growls, stance slowly widening and she knows he is preparing to catch her. She won’t allow it.

She waits, seemingly at ease as his legs tense and he is moving her way at an ungodly speed.

 _Now_.

Sakura drops to the ground, rolling away as Madara collides with another body. All according to plan. Sakura leaps back to her feet, grinning in a self-satisfied way when she sees Madara locked in a grappling match with Tobirama. Serves the Senju right for trying to sneak up and catch her unawares. Both men’s scents deepen and fill the air as they fight for the right to Sakura’s body. Tobirama flings Madara to the ground, teeth bared as he follows.

But Sakura has already absconded, leaving the alphas to their posturing. She knows these displays are yet another part of their traditions and she doesn’t feel guilty for taking advantage. There are so few afforded her within this Hunt. She will do whatever it takes to come out of this Hunt the victor.

Sakura is snapped out of her thoughts as another scent hits her, heady and thick. It is a thicket of trees, resin, oozing sap, the crackling headiness of a bonfire-Hashirama.

She is upwind of him and Sakura pivots, ducking back into the striping shadows that fall from the tall trees around her. She knows better than to be caught unawares by Hashirama. Even more than the others, he holds an advantage here, with so many trees at his disposal.

Sakura keeps at the very edge of the tree line, heading for the craggy rocks only a few hundred feet away. It’ll even the playing ground; she just needs to make it to them. Just a few yards more…

“Hello love.”

Damn it.

Sakura doesn’t try to hide in the shadows, knowing that Hashirama’s dark eyes are following her every movement. She glances around, trying to pinpoint his exact location. If he’s behind or beside her, she can outrun him, she knows it. She just needs to make it among the rocks…

He emerges and Sakura bites her tongue to keep from cursing. Hashirama is perched casually atop a boulder, watching her. He reeks of satisfaction and Sakura hates the way that her body responds to the scent, abdomen clenching. From the smirk that crosses his expression, Sakura knows he can sense the effect he has on her.

“Oh, my love,” Hashirama sighs and Sakura tenses, jumping over the tree that seeks to ensnare her. “Aren’t you tired of this endless running? You don’t look well. All this writhing in the dust like a hunted animal really doesn’t suit you.”

“Fuck you,” Sakura grunts, weaving and bobbing as the forest springs to life at Hashirama’s command, inky branches seeking to grasp her. Their attacks are unending and Sakura can only keep moving for so long. She glances up at Hashirama again and curses when she sees that she is being pushed away from the rocky terrain. “ _Fuck you._ _”_

“With pleasure,” Hashirama replies, a purr running through his tone.

Sakura pants, ignoring the way her body responds to his voice as a siren’s call. Damn alpha vocalizations! The split second of distraction is all it takes for a branch to grab her, shackling her in its unnatural embrace. Other branches are quick to follow, grabbing at her arms and leaving her spreadeagled on the ground. Sakura’s fist lights with unholy power as she breaks free and she can hear the resounding clack of Hashirama’s boots as he draws closer.

“I’m tired of this chase,” he says and the words are still backed by his alpha nature. Sakura bites her tongue and tastes copper as she prevents herself from moaning. “Let us stop pretending that there is anywhere you could go where I couldn’t find you. The very earth beneath your feet is mine to command.” He appears in her line of sight, his gaze hungry. “What do you say, love?”

Sakura stares at him for a moment before rearing back and spitting into his face. She takes in the way his expression darkens, the way the trees tighten around her limbs. His hand raises and Sakura is ready to feel him strike her. She expects it.

Then, he smiles.

“Love,” Hashirama says, too calm for her tastes. His raised hand drags through the spit that glistens on his face. Then he raises the hand to his nose and _inhales_. He groans and something hot and heavy _aches_ within Sakura. “You’re just _gagging_ for it aren’t you?”

Sakura squirms, writhes really, as she attempts to break free of the trees that pin her so firmly. With one hand, Hashirama slowly unlaces his trousers and pushes them free of his legs. He is aroused, the head of his cock weeping with anticipation. The angle is poor but Sakura is almost positive she can see his knot, partially inflated at the base. Sakura feels a pulse of responding wetness between her legs and groans as one of the branches flicks against her inner thigh.

Hashirama spits into the hand he used to collects hers, keeping eye contact with Sakura as their saliva runs together. She flushes, still unsure of his intentions.

“A prelude to what is to come,” he announces.

He pumps the hand over himself roughly, grunting as he watches Sakura. Sakura’s eyes go wide as she watches her saliva, _their_ saliva, slick his cock. His arousal is heavy in the air but beneath it, Sakura can faintly smell herself on him. She moans.

Her moan turns to a yelp as she suddenly finds herself turned around, body pressed into the ground by the branches. A heavy hand, from the smell of it, the one he used to pleasure himself, grasps the back of her neck.

“Let me go!” Sakura writhes beneath his firm grasp.

His hand is uncomfortably hot against her neck and Sakura arches in an attempt to throw him off her back. Instead, to her frustration, Hashirama bears down against her back, canting his hips against the curve of her ass. Sakura growls into the earth beneath her, fisting her hands as best she can in the encasing branches as she tries to lay flat against the ground. Hashirama follows her gently, hand a constant, obvious reminder of his power over her.

“Let. Go,” Sakura demands once more, shutting her eyes against the feel of his cock against her inner thigh. Even with her clothes between them, his heat seeps into her and makes her treacherously wet. The hand at her neck smells of them both and it dizzies her, heightening her arousal.

“Oh but my love,” Hashirama croons, moving in small elliptical circles against her clothed sex. She bites her tongue to keep from demanding more pressure, more heat. His voice is kind and Sakura hates this, hates this damn ceremony, hates _him,_ for making her feel this way. “My love, you were born for this.”

“No,” Sakura replies, unable to keep the trembles of want and heat and yearning out of her voice. “I was made for far more.”

There is a pause in Hashirama’s movements and Sakura barely keeps herself from lifting her hips to meet his. She will not lose this game.

Not to him.

Not to any of them.

Then the cool night’s air is hitting her most intimate of places and callused fingertips catch at her folds. Sakura gasps as a chuckle rumbles out of Hashirama’s chest and into her core.

“Ah Sakura,” he says, dipping and dragging his tongue over her. “Your body doesn’t lie. You _ache_ for this.”

Sakura keens, thoughts scattering as Hashirama’s teeth catch on the swell of her ass as he nips and licks her into a frenzy. She digs her fingers into the branches that hold her securely, feeling the way her arousal coats her thighs. The pleasure fogs Sakura’s mind and she knows she is on the cusp of losing herself to her heat. It lingers at the forefront of her mind, ready to embrace her. She knows, she _knows_ , that it will make this even more enjoyable as she loses herself to instinct and heat and flesh.

She can’t though, not yet.

Sakura purposefully wrenches her arm against a restraining branch, pain bringing her clarity back, at least for the moment.

“Hashirama!” She barely recognizes her own voice, ripped from the depths of her chest as his tongue hits her in _exactly_ the right place. She squeals as something else pokes at her, something rough and abrading against her soft flesh. “Hashirama don’t you dare!”

He pauses, drawing away his tongue and fingers and leaving the branch alone at the edge of her folds. Sakura growls her frustration.

“Beg for it.” His voice is hardly recognizable with all the sub-vocalizations that overlay it but Sakura can make it out. “Go on, now.”

Sakura shudders, in response to both the tonality and the order. She keeps her hips utterly still, refusing to degrade herself in such a way.

A moment passes this way, though it feels an eternity to Sakura who is oversensitive as it is. Then something curls around both of her nipples at once and flicks just _so_ and Sakura yowls, hips shifting in automatic response. The branch catches at the lip of her core and Sakura screams as the rough texture rubs against her. “Hashirama, _please_ ,” Sakura moans, ignoring the whining, pleading omega nature of her voice.

There is a pause, a shift as the branch at her sex is drawn away, and then he is over her, arms bracketing her on either side. His long dark hair falls in a curtain over Sakura, sheltering her against the outside world. In this moment, there is only the two of them. All the while, two branches bracket and strum along her peaked nipples. He presses his lips against the shell of her ear but Sakura cannot pay attention to that as he nudges his cock into her.

“Oh,” Sakura says, hips canting toward him and dragging him another inch deeper.

His glans are engorged, he is so _big_ and he isn’t even fully in-!

“Fuck,” Hashirama curses against her ear, voice breaking. “Sakura!”

Sakura gazes down at the earth beneath her, cursing her weakness even as her hips rock back into his. Slowly, between the two of them, he bottoms out against her, his fully engorged knot bumping pleasurably against her clit. All movement ceases for a moment and Sakura can taste Hashirama’s breath as it mingles with her own, as they adjust to all of the sensations.

Then he is pulling away and shoving forward again, dragging a high-pitched noise from Sakura as he sets a punishing pace. With every thrust, his knot knocks against her clit and drags the branches across Sakura’s hypersensitive flesh in tantalizing ways.

The heat comes back to the forefront of Sakura’s mind, loosening her core as it aches to be filled, to be bred. A rolling motion on Hashirama’s part has Sakura seeing stars and suddenly she is gone, unable to even gasp as she orgasms. Hashirama surges forward, forcing his knot through as Sakura does her best to milk him.

“Sakura,” he grunts, still grinding up against her. He hasn’t come yet, but she can tell it’s coming soon. “Gonna fill you up. Gonna pump you full of my seed.” He groans, hips stuttering, as Sakura tightens spectacularly in response. He pants against her ear before rolling his hips forward again and again. “Fuck, Sakura! Gonna _pup_ you-”

He cums then, hard and heavy. His weight bears down against her back as he nearly collapses. He rolls slightly, branches releasing Sakura as he draws her against his side.

Sakura can _feel_ his release within her, rope after rope of hot ejaculate coating her insides. Sakura whines, on the edge once more. She draws a shaky free hand down to her clit and drags release for herself again. Hashirama strangles a curse as they topple over the edge of oblivion once more, together.

After a few mindless minutes, Sakura pants, head clearing slightly. She knows he’ll be knotted to her for a while yet before the Hunt can begin once more.

“What now?” she asks, winded and breathless.

She moans as his hand glides over the place where they are joined. She feels him release within her once more.

“I can think of a few things that will keep us occupied,” he replies, fingers dancing across her clit as he seeks to fulfill his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura shakes out the pins and needles in her limbs as she darts off once more. She is thankful for whatever rule in the Hunt it is that makes the Hunters leave her alone after a successful encounter. She isn’t sure she’d have gotten free of Hashirama otherwise. Who knew he was so possessive?

As it is, running through the woods naked and reeking of sex isn’t usually her idea of a fun Friday night, but there isn’t much she can do to help it now. She refuses to run around in semen covered clothes and Hashirama, sneaky bastard that he is, made sure to absolutely drench her clothes in it. She knows too that it’ll make her even more of a target than she already is.

Damn alpha instincts.

So she skirts from tree to tree, still determined to find the boundaries of the Hunt. She still has time before any of the others come across her. Honestly, she’s surprised that the Hunt hasn’t ended with her encounter with Hashirama. Their copulation should be plenty enough to ensure a bountiful harvest for their nation. Why haven’t the horns been blown? There is a niggling thought in the back of her mind, what was it Hashirama said there soon after they knotted? It could’ve been in the heat of the moment, but didn’t he say something about pupping…

Sakura shakes her head to clear it and presses a hand to her stomach, taking in its slight, pouched nature. Hashirama wasn’t lying when he said he was filling her up; even with the slick that coats her legs, she is still brimming with cum. Sakura cups her stomach, bending her head toward it and inhaling deeply. She is almost overwhelmed by the smell of her and Hashirama’s combined juices, but she seeks further to suss out her own resting scent. She sighs in relief as she finds her core scent unchanged. She isn’t pregnant, at least not yet. There’s still a chance of it, growing with every moment she remains caked in semen. She pauses in her run, wondering if it’d be more beneficial to seek out a source of water before trying to escape.

It is as she is consumed in these thoughts that Sakura finds herself pinned to the ground, face in the dirt. The rumbling purr at her back, accompanied by the rasping tongue that drags across her neck, informs her of the person’s identity.

“Madara,” she growls, arms lighting with power as she rolls them over, pressing her elbow against his throat. She doesn’t quite meet his eyes, knowing quite well the traps that exist within the pretty pinwheels. “Finally finished up your foreplay with Tobirama?” She smirks, aiming to rile. “Took you long enough.”

Sakura can see his eyes narrow as he catches her scent. The pupils expand as he says, “Looks like you’ve been having fun with Hashirama.”

“Seems he’s a better Hunter than you,” Sakura says.

That is the exact wrong (or perhaps right?) thing to say. Madara growls as he breaks free of her hold, leaping to his feet and shoving her against a nearby tree. She hisses as her back and legs rub against the rough bark, but otherwise she keeps from making a noise. She startles when Madara fastens his teeth around her throat, biting slightly over her pulse point. Sakura cannot help the whine that escapes her, knowing that in this moment he may kill or mark her.

She isn’t sure which is preferable.

Instead, he does neither, waiting until she settles before removing his teeth. Sakura raises her arms to push him away, but she isn’t afforded a chance as he tilts her chin and she meets his gaze full-on before she can stop herself.

The last thing she sees is his self-satisfied grin before they tumble into the genjutsu.

The first thing Sakura notices is that she cannot move. The second?

Madara is between her legs, rutting against her legs. He isn’t even in her, rubbing instead between her thighs and Sakura feels her orgasm break over her. The sensations are overwhelming, almost unbearable. It reminds her of how she feels at the height of her heat where the slightest touch can have her writhing. She looks up into his pretty red eyes, vision whiting out as he rakes his nails over her pulse point.

Something about this is off.

Breath hitching, voice barely a whisper, Sakura says, “K-kai.”

The genjutsu pops like a soap bubble and Sakura finds her legs pressed above her head as Madara pounds into her furiously. For a moment, Sakura only hears the wet slap of his body against hers before she is suddenly caught up in sensation.

Madara is all she can see as he leans over her, hair hanging down and framing her body. Sakura barely even notices the fact that she can move now as she wraps her hands in his hair and just holds on. His pinwheel eyes spin lazily as he stares down at her, capturing her every expression.

Sakura is surrounded in the scent of Madara, ash and smoke and tar, clinging and cloying against her skin. His scent is a brand and the way it mixes with and, in places, overpowers hers makes her lightheaded. The only scent that is more prevalent is that of sex, all body heat and friction and sweat.

Sakura can _taste_ it in the air, catching on her tongue, thick and sweet as honey. It fills her lungs and Sakura moans as it nearly overwhelms her.

Sakura’s experience of touch is enhanced as well. Sakura can feel the individual rasp of each callus as Madara tweaks her nipples as they catch against her skin. Every vein, every twitch of his cock is as apparent to Sakura as if she is looking at it. With each thrust, Madara’s soft hair drags along her oversensitive body like silk and Sakura just tightens her grip on him, dragging him closer.

Sakura doesn’t know how much time passes before she realizes that Madara isn’t making any noise. He just watches her, mouth shut and expression twisted. Sakura blinks, breaking eye contact and it distances her from the moment.

“Kai,” she says firmly, watching with keen eyes as the world breaks down around her.

She is on her hands and knees, hair pulled in a way that makes her body arch as she is fucked from behind-

“Kai.”

She cannot see, only feel as something cold traces around her clit, sending a pulse of contradictory heat through her-

“Kai!”

Sakura is balanced over Madara, filled to the brim, and riding Madara’s knot and he is cumming, cumming, cumming. She is so full, heavy with his hot seed and-

“KAI!”

When Sakura blinks her eyes open, she can feel the soreness of running and of her previous tryst with Hashirama.

She is back.

Sakura begins to sit up, moaning as a tongue rasps against her folds.

“W-what the hell, Madara?” Sakura asks, reaching down and gripping his hair.

It is just as soft and silky as it was in the genjutsu.

That thought makes her sit up and she squeezes her thighs around his head in a way she knows must be painful.

Madara pauses, casting a baleful glance up her way before quite intentionally licking all the way up her slit. Sakura moans, knees falling apart once more. “You know,” Madara begins, voice rough but conversational, “I understand the point of this Hunt is for each of the Hunters to catch the Prey. It’s part of the tradition. And yet, all I can think about is the fact that someone else’s cum is running down your legs. Someone else’s scent, Hashirama’s _essence_ , has filled you to the point of overflowing. _”_ He leans between her legs, sucking deeply. “So I’m making room.”

“Are you-?” Sakura’s thoughts trail off as Madara does something particularly clever with his tongue.

Madara presses down slightly against her stomach and Sakura groans as his tongue and fingers press even further into her. “I can taste him on you, in you,” Madara says, voice a gravelly rumble against her clit.

Sakura pants, digging her hands into his hair. The heat presses against her senses insistently, battering against her reason. Sakura resists once more, though it is particularly difficult with Madara eating her out, legitimately eating out her previous tryst, in an altogether too pleasant way. The heat haze presses insistently against her mind, her vision taking on a pink film…and then she snaps back to herself, raking her nails down the back of Madara’s neck.

He groans into her cunt in response, sending sparks up Sakura’s spine. She whines, a high-pitched, very omega sound, and digs her heels into Madara’s back. His head lifts from between her thighs, mouth glistening with her juices. She can see the way his pupils have expanded in arousal, responding to her pheromones and vocalizations. He moves up her body and over her, nuzzling his face into her neck and smearing her arousal there. Sakura turns her head slightly, allowing him more access to her throat as she nips his ear in response.

Madara growls, a deep sub-vocalization that has Sakura’s arms and legs falling limp in compliance. Still, she holds onto his ear, biting harder for a moment before letting go, laving the inflamed skin. Madara shifts closer, growl changing to a purr. Sakura can feel his cock pressing against her thigh, the knot beginning to inflate. Sakura digs her nails into Madara’s shoulders as he ruts against her leg, caught up in the sensations.

Madara pulls away slightly, lining himself up with her sopping cunt. He hovers there for a moment, pumping a hand over his cock. His knot is fully engorged, veins standing out starkly against the heated flesh. Sakura cants her hips his way, growling when he moves away.

“Look at me,” Madara says. “I want to watch you come apart again and again on my knot.”

Sakura takes a shaky breath, warring with herself momentarily. Eye contact is intimate, a show of trust even when the other person has the Sharingan. Her abdomen clenches, reminding her of that damnable emptiness that has her meeting Madara’s eyes frankly.

His Sharingan is still active and he stares her down as he pushes forward, feeding his dick into her inch by torturous inch. As his knot brushes against her clit and folds as he seats himself within her, Sakura has a moment of clarity as her growing heat is briefly satisfied. She has a second to think, meeting Madara’s eyes as he splits her apart. What is she doing? Wasn’t she supposed to be escaping?

Then Madara’s Sharingan begins to spin lazily and the sensations pull her under once more. She can feel the ridges of his cock, the way it catches against her folds, even his fucking heart beat as he moves.

“What did you do?” Sakura demands through gritted teeth even as she meets him thrust for thrust.

“A modified genjutsu,” Madara replies, smirk spreading across his lips. “I had you in mind as I created it.” He rolls his hips in a particularly spectacular way that has Sakura’s eyes rolling. “I take it that you enjoy it?”

Sakura drags her nails down his chest in response. Madara grunts, thrusting harder in turn. Sakura clings to her ability to think, watching Madara intently. She waits for the perfect chance to pounce, taking it as his eyes flutter shut as she purposefully clenches around him.

Sakura tenses her legs, throwing her weight against Madara. They roll and Sakura smiles triumphantly as she finds herself sitting astride him, his expression shocked. He looks up at her, lips lifting in a growl as he begins to roll them again. Sakura sinks down over him, taking him as deep as she can as she tightens her abdomen muscles to squeeze him. Madara’s hips stutter as he moans. This time when his hands come up to her hips, they just assist her in her movements.

“Come to see it my way, hm?” Sakura asks, teasingly, leaning forward across his chest.

Madara pants as the new angle introduces him to some exquisite sensations. His hands shift from her hips to her breasts, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger. “It certainly has its perks,” Madara concedes, sitting up to take a nipple into his mouth.

Sakura rides him at a punishing pace, taking her pleasure from him. She is nearing the throes of her heat, she knows it, and there is no room for propriety. She will take her enjoyment of him and use him well. Sakura needs certain things during her heat and one of those things is a knot.

Sakura bears down on Madara, groaning as she begins to slide around his knot. Madara bucks up into her and something gives and suddenly she is fully seated upon him.

Sakura’s back arches as she comes, the completion to the battle they’ve been waging with one another. This is victory and absolution; a giddiness settling into her as she rocks against him again. She feels Madara come in turn, heat filling her belly as he curses. He shifts them over to their sides, throwing his leg over hers. Madara grinds the heel of his hand against her clit, grinning as Sakura keens and her quim clenches around him again.

“You’re going to look so good, filled with my pups,” he mutters, jaw tightening as he ejaculates again. “Can’t wait to see you heavy with my brood.”

“W-what?” Sakura asks, blinking against the pleasure that threatens to overwhelm her.

Madara bends slightly, sniffing at her stomach. “It is too soon to tell. Let’s try again shall we? Just to make sure.”

Sakura feels him twitch within her again as she is pulled once more into a haze of gratification.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mito?” Sakura asks, dropping to a lower branch to get a better look. It is indeed Mito, the whisker marks on her face more pronounced and her eyes slitted. Sakura immediately begins to regret announcing her presence but it is too late. Mito’s head cants her way and Sakura flushes as Mito inhales deeply, knowing that she smells Sakura’s previous encounters and her still present arousal. The effect of her scent is obvious in the way Mito stiffens and her eyes waver between blue and red. “Mito, what are you doing here?”

“This hunt is available to _all_ alpha clan heirs, is it not?” Mito stalks her way and Sakura’s hind brain screams at the predatory intent in her gait. “It’s even offered to the spares. I came to claim my right.”

“But why?" Sakura says, ignoring the gush of slickness at Mito’s stake. She instead grabs ahold of the branch above her, pulling herself further away. She can read Mito’s body language; she is about to _pounce_. “I mean…you and I, we can’t…I cannot bear you heirs.”

Mito shrugs in an overtly casual way. Sakura can read the tension in her shoulders and she heaves herself to a higher branch. She has to be ready to run, despite how shaky her legs currently feel. “Why must it be about procreation?” Mito’s smile turns to a smirk and its sinuous nature nearly liquefies Sakura’s bones. “It can be about pleasure.” Suddenly Mito is gone and Sakura jumps to another branch, looking around in a panic. And then Mito is right there in front of her, balancing gracefully as she leans forward toward Sakura. Her breasts are unbound and unfettered and Sakura has to force her eyes away from her dusky nipples. Her hand comes up and cups Sakura’s cheek, thumb strumming back and forth over her cheekbone. “And it would be _such_ pleasure.”

A frisson of anticipation shivers down her spine but Sakura cannot embrace the hedonistic promise in Mito’s eyes. The game is still afoot and the chase has only just begun.

“Mito,” Sakura says, drawing out the syllables in a groan that has Mito’s eyes fluttering shut and her nipples tightening with arousal. A thrum of power fills Sakura but she cannot stop now. Sakura angles her body just right and says, “Goodbye.”

And she jumps, flinging herself to the nearest tree.

There is a shout of inarticulate frustration behind her but Sakura does not heed its warning. She instead throws herself into the next tree and then the next.

It is easy to fall into a rhythm of sorts, as sticky sap clings to and the rough bark abrades her bared skin. The trees eventually peter off and Sakura finds herself running across the ground once more. The scent of alpha, of intent, of Mito, is heavy in the air, drawing the chase to all new heights. Sakura can taste how much Mito wants her, her musky desire coating the insides of her mouth and throat, demanding her attention. It just forces Sakura to move even faster, knowing that Mito is on her tail. Their scents blend together in the air and Sakura can almost drown in it.

Instead, Sakura focuses on the pounding of her feet against the earth and the pounding of her heart in her ears as her running eats up the terrain beneath her. She can hear Mito behind her and, even more, she smells her mounting expectation and arousal. Sakura isn’t sure how much time has passed before Mito’s scent changes.

She smells of victory and triumph and-

Sakura grunts as she is knocked off her feet, tackled to the ground. Mito cushions her fall, rolling them so she takes the brunt of it. When they stop moving, Sakura is on her back with Mito straddling her chest, pinning her hands above her head. Her eyes are fully red now and her smile is animalistic, but her hands are gentle where they keep her bound.

“I win,” Mito says, winded but pleased.

“Perhaps,” Sakura allows.

“To the victor go the spoils,” Mito murmurs, bending over so that she is right by Sakura’s face. Their heavy breaths mingle and Sakura is dizzied by the mingling of their scents. “And what wonderful spoils they are,” Mito rasps, laving her tongue over Sakura’s pulse point.

Sakura’s heart rate kicks as Mito’s fangs nick over her fluttering pulse. She knows how easy it would be for Mito to rip her jugular free here but Sakura cannot help but bare her neck more fully, submitting.

A rumble picks up in Mito’s chest, too deep for a purr, but just as pleased nonetheless. Mito moves both of Sakura’s hands to be held in one of her own as the other darts down to Sakura’s breasts. Sakura bites her tongue to stifle a moan as Mito swirls her tongue over one nipple as she treats the other to a pinch with her free hand. She is embarrassed by the sounds she makes, their nature far too openly omega for her comfort.

Mito pulls away and Sakura braces her feet, pushing her breasts up into Mito’s face in protest. Mito ignores them for the moment, just regarding Sakura steadily. “Don’t hide yourself from me,” she orders, the cadence of her tone alpha through and through. “I want to hear everything.”

Sakura allows a hitched moan to pass, unfiltered, when Mito returns to her ministrations. It is hard to follow her plans, one moment soft and sweet and the next hard and verging on the edge of pain. Sakura can feel the wetness pooling out beneath her, her desires clear. And yet Mito remains focused on her breasts, sucking bruises against the small globes of flesh, leaving her mark in blossoms of blue and purple.

“Mito,” Sakura whines, hitching a leg over Mito’s hip and trying to draw her where Sakura wants her. “Please.”

Mito chuckles against her breast, blowing cool air on the peaked nipple. Sakura wails, hands tightening into fists above her head. She wants to grab onto something, Mito’s hair maybe, and draw her down where she really wants her. Sakura imagines Mito’s talented mouth and fingers upon her cunt and keens. “Oh Sakura,” Mito says, sound muffled as she pops a nipple into her mouth. Sakura’s breath catches as a fang snags against the tip. Her voice is a wealth of affection, and yet fulfilled promises. “You ask ever so prettily. I wonder how your begging would sound.” Sakura waits for a moment, hoping that Mito will have mercy. Instead she draws away, watching Sakura with expectation. She arches a brow. “Well?”

A war wages then, between Sakura’s pride and her desire.

It is an embarrassingly easy victory.

“Please, Mito, _please_ ,” Sakura cries. “I want you inside me. I want your tongue, your fingers, your _knot_ -”

Sakura’s voice breaks on the last word as Mito lunges forward, hand tightening almost painfully around Sakura’s wrists. Her eyes are wild as she works with one hand to unlace her trousers. Sakura’s heart rate hitches as Mito shakes herself free of her clothing. Her clitoris is engorged and almost painfully red, extending away from her body. Sakura can make out the soft spines that line the underside near the base, along her swelling knot.

“Like what you see?” Mito asks, watching her with a confident smile. She chuckles at Sakura’s avid stare, pumping a hand over herself once. She spreads the moisture from the weeping head of her clit along the rest of it. “My darling, I want to split you in half.”

Sakura groans through gritted teeth, cunt throbbing with insistence, just taunting her with its aching emptiness. “Mito, _please._ ”

She can barely speak, barely think as everything centers at the pulsing of her core.

“How could I resist such desperate words, especially when they’re spoken so beautifully?”

Sakura shifts her legs further apart, glancing down as Mito’s clitoris bumps up against her own. She is an absolute mess, glistening with sopping fluids. Sakura’s clit stands out, straining forward with arousal. Mito licks two fingers and brings them down on either side of Sakura’s clit, just as she pushes forward. Sakura yowls as Mito finally, finally fills her, the spikes that line her clit digging into the soft flesh deep within and pressing against all the right spots. Sakura goes cross-eyed at the new, delicious sensations. It’s so much, a sensory overload and her nose is filled with their scents, their essences, merging together as one. It is too much, so many senses overloaded at once.

Then, she pinches her fingers around Sakura’s clit.

Sakura _screams_.

Sakura is flung over the precipice, eyes wide as her breath is stolen from her chest. She isn’t expecting this to happen so soon, but Sakura cannot bring herself to feel shame, not when Mito begins to rock her hips. The soft, fleshy spines of her clitoris catch and scrape deliciously against places Sakura didn’t even know she had and spots fill her vision as Mito sets a brutal pace.

Sakura doesn’t know how long the orgasm is drawn out, but when she finally catches her breath once more she begins to cant her hips up into Mito’s movements. Mito leans over her, red hair tickling along Sakura’s breasts. Sakura licks her lips, eyes honing in on Mito’s straining neck. She clenches around Mito, leaning up as Mito’s eyes slide shut and her mouth falls open on a hedonistic groan. Sakura latches her teeth against Mito’s throat and bites.

 _Hard_.

Mito’s body jackknives and her hips stutter to a stop as she releases a primal cry that appeals to all of Sakura’s omega senses. This is a predator in her prime and, for the moment, she is caught in Sakura’s thrall. Sakura tastes copper and she withdrawals her teeth, replacing them with an apologetic tongue.

“ _Minx_ ,” Mito says and her voice is so _rough_ , overlaid with the most bestial aspects that come of her dynamic. Goosebumps raise along Sakura’s arms in response as Mito digs her nails into her hips. “You shall be the death of me.”

A smile curves Sakura’s lips as she licks her way up Mito’s neck to her lips. At the very corner of her lips, she pulls away scant inches to say, “And what a glorious death it would be.”

Mito’s laughter is loud and jubilant, trailing off into a moan as Sakura tightens around her just so. Mito leans forward, lifting one of Sakura’s legs and balancing it across her shoulder as she picks up the pace.

It is Sakura’s turn to moan, as the angle sends all of her devious plans skittering away. She can feel Mito’s very pulse now, deep within her but she needs more.

“Please,” Sakura pants, heel digging into Mito’s shoulder with impatience. “I need your knot, _please._ ”

“How could I deny such a request?” Mito says as she pistons forward, setting about grinding her way forward.

She swallows Sakura’s responding yowl with a kiss.

And then she is in, filling Sakura to the seams and Sakura cannot keep from breaking the kiss and screaming her exaltations to the heavens. Again, she is pushed over the edge, more a wave than a cliff this time; a dam breaking beneath the force of a flood. Mito bows over her, expression almost painful as she continues grinding against her. Sakura is caught up in the sensations but she is sure she can hear Mito cursing right before she feels warmth pulsing into her. Sakura cups her stomach slightly, before glancing up at Mito.

There is a split second expression of sadness before it is replaced with serenity. Sakura almost thinks she imagined it.

Mito plants her hands on Sakura’s waist, which is the only warning Sakura receives before their positions are suddenly reversed. Her jaw falls slack for a moment as the move causes the spines within her to shift.

“Well,” Sakura says when she can finally control her voice. She can still feel Mito cumming, in spurts and stops. “That was fun.”

“Oh darling, you make it sound like it’s over,” Mito says, smile mischievous. She reaches down where they are joined and strums her fingers against Sakura’s clit. Sakura’s hips jerk forward and they groan simultaneously. Mito’s eyes are bright and Sakura can see the night sky reflected in them. “We’ve only just begun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura ducks beneath the water, shaking free of the tension that clings to her. She is a cocktail of potent scents and she reeks of sex in a way that stings at her eyes. Sakura begins to scrub more furiously, watching as the water lights with an eerie green light as she heals herself. She doubts she’ll be able to escape the Hunt, but she has to keep trying. However, her scent is currently a beacon, calling out to all that she is an omega who has been well-fucked.

And she can stand to take even more.

Sakura’s cunt clenches in response to the thought and she doubles her efforts to clean herself, skin reddening beneath her touch. She refuses to fall beneath the sway of her heat, even as it hangs at the edges of her mind, persistent and ever-present.

The crash of the nearby waterfall nearly masks his approach. However, Sakura can feel the finely distributed chakra disperse across the top of the rippling water. Sakura is quick enough to whirl, knocking his feet out from under him. He falls into the water with a splash and Sakura presses her elbow against his throat, staring down into Izuna’s dark eyes.

“Trying to sneak up on me with water walking?” Sakura asks, pressing down against his throat. “Nice try.”

Her smirk disappears as Izuna moans, low and deep. Her fingers flex, loosening then tightening once more. She feels his Adam’s apple bob as he groans again, louder this time. It is a keening, animalistic sound that sends a jolt straight to her core.

“Sakura,” he calls and his eyes are blown wide, pupils swallowing out his irises as he stares up at her like she is the sun that he orbits around. His voice is a rasping thing, caught by her fingertips and damn her if it doesn’t hit her low and hard with flaring arousal. _“_ _Please_.”

Sakura swallows compulsively, damning the subvocals in his tones, the way it calls to her on a primal level. She can feel her resolve weakening, caught up in these very strange tactics. She’s never encountered an alpha like Izuna before and it gives her heady pleasure as she lifts him bodily from the water, pressing him down again in the shallows. He hisses as the rocks dig into his back, but he watches Sakura with avid admiration as she stands over him, dripping water onto him. He bites his lip as her nipples perk in the cool night air before his eyes center on the patch of soaked hair between her legs.

Sakura examines him in turn, taking her leisure in picking him over. His cheeks are flushed, neck red from her abuse. His cock stands to attention, weeping to be touched. His knot is already swollen with need, the skin dark with blood.

Sakura’s lips kick upward in a smile. “So needy,” she says softly, taking in the way his toes curl in want. “You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“Please, Sakura,” he murmurs, lips puffy from his self-abuse. “I’ll be so good, please, please, take my knot!”

Sakura feels the arousal pool low and thick as honey at the apex of her thighs. She shifts forward, intent, straddling Izuna’s chest. She presses her wet sex against him, rubbing against his supine body and seeking friction. One of his hands comes up and compulsively grabs at her hips and Sakura twists, taking both of his hands and pinning them above his head.

“Play nice,” Sakura says, saccharine sweet as she continues to grind herself against his chest, taking her pleasure of him. Her clit bumps against the planes of his chest and she hisses, tightening her grip on his arms. His chest is slick with her arousal and she slides around on him, breath hitching on a sigh as her orgasm blooms soft and gentle, like a budding flower. Izuna whines beneath her and Sakura returns her gaze to him, smiling. “You smell of me.”

“Sakura, _please_!” He cants his hips fruitlessly into the air, seeking out her warmth.

Sakura grins, releasing his arms, shifting onto her knees, and sliding all the way down his cock. Izuna barks, tendons standing out in sharp relief as he bucks up into her, pace wild and frantic. Sakura rolls her hips in a smooth glide over him, taking him deep. He leans up, reaching for her and Sakura bows over him, pressing her fingers around his neck. She squeezes slightly, enjoying the way his flush deepens. “I told you to play nice,” she says, drawing her hands tighter. His cock twitches within her in response as he releases a reedy moan that sends shivers up Sakura’s spine.

Sakura bears down on his dick, watching as his face turns a darker color beneath her grip. She purposefully relaxes her muscles and groans as she spears herself open around Izuna’s knot. He is lodged intimately within her and Sakura leans forward over him, shuddering as it shifts him within her. She moves close to his lips and presses her fingers down fully, cutting off his oxygen supply. Her chakra lights the palms of her hands, monitoring him, making sure she doesn’t go too far. His mouth falls open in a silent gasp and Sakura speaks against his upper lip, “Cum.”

Izuna seizes beneath her and Sakura feels the ropes of ejaculate stream into her, filling her body with heat. His face is purpling and Sakura lets go of his throat, clutching at the rocks at either side of his head as she falls over the edge after him. Her cunt milks him, rhythmically squeezing over the length of his cock.

Izuna howls, vocal cords shredded as he cums again. Sakura’s belly pouches out beneath the sheer volume of his ejaculate and she moans, back bowing.

Finally, the steady stream tapers off and Sakura is left breathing heavily, slouching over him. Izuna’s knot is still thick and full, plugging her insides and ensuring that none of his cum escapes her. Izuna lifts shaky hands to his throat, pressing down on the bruises forming there. He pants and Sakura feels his cock jump within her, releasing once more.

“Already?” she asks, incredulous. She is overly full, abdomen sloshing with the weight of his cum.

Izuna looks up at her, eyes hazy with want. _“_ _Always_.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura runs on after she tends to the marks left by the multiple passionate bouts of sex with Izuna, looking up at the sky. It is lightening, those hazy twilight hours before dawn. The Hunt will end soon and Sakura will be free to take care of this damnable heat her own way, without so many clan leaders running underfoot.

She just needs to make it a few more hours.

She just hopes against hope that her will is stronger than her biology.

(In her experience, biology trumps will every time.)

She ducks and rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding a lunge from the trees. Sakura stands, hackles raised, as she finds herself face to face with Tobirama a second time this night. His countenance has shifted, his stance wide and domineering, teeth bared. Sakura swallows a gasp as the light of the moon exposes his eyes to her; a red film obscuring the schlera.

He has succumbed to the rut.

Tobirama straightens, scenting the air.

“Tobirama,” Sakura says cautiously, raising her hands as she backs away from him slowly. An alpha on the rut is no trifling matter, even for an omega teetering on the precipice of heat.

The hairs at the back of her neck rise as Tobirama tilts his head back, releasing a piercing howl. Instincts kick in and Sakura flees the site, trying to put as much distance between herself and Tobirama. A second howl rents the air and Sakura curses, knowing it is a signal of pursuit. She pushes herself to move even faster.

In a distant corner of her mind, the rational, scientific part, she knows that this running and the adrenaline associated with the fear/thrill of the chase will drive her even closer to the edge of her heat. She knows that it will be far too easy for her to slip into that place as she plays the role that her very nature has primed her for.

However, she has even more pressing concerns at the moment, and all of them are centered on the alpha crashing through the underbrush behind her. He does not waste any energy on subtlety or subterfuge; now it is just the chase in its purest form. Sakura doesn’t look back, she waits until she can feel his heat at her back and she springs upward, flipping back over him. His hand grazes her head but she lands safely and continues running in the opposite direction.

Nothing matters except the escape.

Nothing.

Her core pulses, a reminder that she is lying to herself.

The pink film hazes across her eyes again and it would be so simple to just give into it, just succumb. She is _tired,_ so very tired of running. She hesitates for a moment and he is upon her.

The breath flees her lungs as Tobirama crashes into her, taking her bodily to the ground.

And she is gone; all reason, all rationale lost.

All that remains is instinct.

Sakura inhales only to keen, her body torn between fight and flight responses and her burgeoning arousal. Her core aches to be filled and there is a virile alpha over her, pressing his weight down against her. She wants to bite and claw her way free from the predator above her, yet she also wants to accept him into her body, knotting them together so closely she can feel his heartbeat.

Tobirama’s breath rustles her hair as he sniffs her, verifying her identity in the most intimate and accurate way possible. After a moment, he purrs and licks behind the shell of her ear.

Sakura whines, bucking her hips against him, either to throw him off or to get friction, she still isn’t sure.

He growls, low and deep. Sakura hisses, turning in his embrace to meet his eyes. Tobirama snarls down at her, demanding submission.

Something deep within Sakura responds to the dominance and she whines again, canting up against him again, her unclothed sex leaving a wet trail against his thigh.

Tobirama’s growl softens and he places a hand above Sakura’s breast, feeling her heartbeat. Sakura stops shifting against him, cocking her head and regarding him. In the daze of her heat, she doesn’t understand.

And then his hands are on her hips and he has flipped her over and he is over her. Sakura keens again, anxious and eager as she presses back against him. Tobirama growls, pushing down on her hips until she settles. Sakura shoves her face into her arms, heated and overwrought with sensation. Saline streams down her overheated face and she rubs it against her bare arms. She can’t handle this, she is so empty, and she needs this alpha to do his duty and fill her as her heat demands she be filled.

Finally, _finally_ , Tobirama adjusts his hips and he is pushing home within her, filling her to the brim. Her cunt clenches around him as the heat drags an orgasm from Sakura immediately. She groans, deep and guttural, as Tobirama sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips to hers relentlessly. In this position, his swelling knot brushes her aroused clit with every thrust, sending Sakura spiraling higher and higher.

 _This_ is what the Hunt is all about; the social norms and niceties stripped away layer by layer until there is only instinct and physicality, brought together in the most sublime and ancient of ways.

Tobirama’s knot breaches her folds, lodging him snugly within her. He cums and, with it, howls his triumph to the world.

Sakura pants as the ache of the heat abates for at least a few moments, leaving her sated and satisfied. Soon after his knot dislodges, the emptiness and want will flare high again, but, for now, she is content.

She stiffens as Tobirama’s lips press into the space where her neck meets her shoulder, intent and thorough as he laves the skin there. She growls, shifting back against him in warning. Tobirama ignores the warning, keeping his attention at her neck and fear pervades Sakura’s heat-addled mind.

Why is she afraid? She is full, this alpha has proven himself worthy in the Hunt so why?

Sakura blinks rapidly as the fear settles in more heavily.

She barks, loud and deep, coming from her gut as Tobirama drags his tongue in a circle across her skin. He’s…preparing something.

A…mark; _claim_.

She belongs to no one.

Sakura barks again in warning and again he doesn’t heed her.

Sakura shifts up onto her hands, spreads her knees, and rears back, cracking Tobirama with her head. He growls but Sakura isn’t done, she shifts further. Both of them shudder as she turns around to face him, the knot catching and tugging at her folds. She places her hands on either side of his face and she barks directly at him, infusing the cry with all of the anger and indignation within her. He has no right to try to claim her! She has shared of herself freely; he cannot demand more of her.

Sakura leans down over him and sets her teeth to his jugular.

Tobirama begins to purr to placate her, arms rising to embrace her, holding her through the waiting period.

Sakura keeps her teeth to his neck until his knot deflates and she pulls up and away from him, breathing deeply. His schlera have faded from red to white once more. Sakura herself feels more centered, the heat abating enough for her to gather and form words.

“You overstepped your bounds,” she says, watching him warily, ready for any sudden movements.

“I apologize Sakura,” Tobirama says, heat high in his cheeks. She is gratified to see him look so shamed. “I-I don’t know what came over me.”

Sakura shakes her head, blinking against the light. She turns slightly, still keeping an eye on Tobirama as she takes in the environment. “It’s…day.” She grins. “The Hunt is over.”

“Oh, my dear, did they not tell you?”

Sakura whirls, glaring at Hashirama. _All_ of them are here now, leveling varying dark looks at Tobirama.

“Tell me what?” Sakura asks, cursing the way her cunt clenches as the heat threatens to overtake her once more. The scent of so many virile, _aroused_ alphas in a single place is too much for her to bear.

“The Hunt lasts for a week,” Madara says, looking far too satisfied for his own good.

“Oh,” Sakura says, legs going a bit weak. Still her instincts are on alert as all five alphas look her over with hunger. Another wave of her heat hits her and she moans. “ _Oh_.”

“Best run, Sakura,” Mito says, striding toward her slowly with a light in her eyes. “I’ll be seeing you _very_ soon.”

“We’ll give you a few minutes,” Izuna says, glaring at Tobirama.

Sakura turns and runs.

All too soon, she hears a chorus of howls that draws a frisson of pleasure down her spine. They’re coming for her, but soon enough it shall be she who is cumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I ended this romp with a pun because I have no sense of shame. sorry!


End file.
